


Alone Time

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, CBT, Cock Warming, Consent is Sexy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Edging, Height Differences, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Master/Boy, Mild S&M, No underage, Possessive Qui-Gon Jinn, Praise Kink, Qui-Gon Knows What He is Doing, Spanking, cock spanking, hole spanking, inappropriate Master/Padawan relationship, punishment spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Finally, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have some alone time on a mission and decide to make the most of it.Chapter 1-Kinktober 2019 Day 11  window/balcony sexChapter 2 & 3- Requested





	1. Chapter 1

“Enjoy the view Padawan?” Qui-Gon asked as he leaned against the doorframe in the suite he and Obi-Wan had been assigned during their mission. 

“It’s stunning Master,” Obi-Wan said as he crossed his arms on the railing of the balcony that overlooked shimmering lakes, green mountain ranges and two moons that were slowly rising in the sky. 

“I agree,” Qui-Gon hummed, his eyes not taking in the same sight but instead tracing the way his Padawan’s back sloped and his rear end was propped up. Obi-Wan was only wearing a sleep tunic that stopped around his knees and Qui-Gon pushed off of the doorframe and moved forward. 

“Hello Master,” Obi-Wan leaned back when Qui-Gon’s larger frame pressed against his back and settled his hands on top of Obi-Wan’s smaller one. 

“It has been a while since we have had time alone like this since we’ve had the space like this… What do you say Padawan?” Qui-Gon’s beard brushed over Obi-Wan’s neck as he pressed a kiss just under the redhead’s jaw. 

“Shall we go inside then? Master?” Obi-Wan’s tone turned the usual term into something more sexual and Qui-Gon bit lightly at Obi-Wan’s neck, earning a soft moan at the sting. 

“No, I think we’re fine right here, don’t you think Padawan mine?” Qui-Gon smoothed his hands up Obi-Wan’s bare arms and then down his front to hike the tunic up to his hips. 

“Master, but anyone could see us…” Obi-Wan trailed off with a moan when Qui-Gon wrapped his hand around the other’s smaller cock and squeezed it lightly. 

“That’s the point Padawan mine, this planet has very different rules than most when it comes to love and partners. They knew what you meant when you addressed me as Master and made sure they gave us this suite.” Qui-Gon explained like it was a lesson even as he stroked Obi-Wan’s cock to full hardness. 

“Master, please,” Obi-Wan whined as he gripped the railing unable to stop himself from rocking his hips before gasping and his eyes rolled up into his skull when Qui-Gon squeezed his cock hard.

“None of that Padawan, you know better than to misbehave. Do I need to give you another lesson?” Qui-Gon’s voice took on a darker, huskier tone as he kept up the steady pressure on Obi-Wan’s cock. 

“No Master, I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan mewled and sighed in relief when Qui-Gon removed his grip from the younger man’s cock. 

“Do try and remember your place Padawan, I do not enjoy having to punish you,” Qui-Gon said condescendingly that made shame coil in Obi-Wan’s gut. 

“I know I am very sorry Master,” Obi-Wan said, shame colouring his voice and bent forward so his upper half was resting on the railing and ass firmly planted in the older man’s ass. 

“So obedient for me Padawan mine,” Qui-Gon palmed Obi-Wan’s now fully exposed ass, half tempted to used his hand or his belt from his clothing to turn that pale ass pink. 

“As long as you remember my rules then I won’t need to punish you Padawan,” Qui-Gon pushed that temptation aside, but one more step out of line then he would spank his boy until that cute ass was pink and red. 

“I understand Master,” Obi-Wan did, he could still feel the phantom sting from his last punishment and rather have a different kind of sting tomorrow morning. 

“We’ll see,” Qui-Gon hummed as he loosened his trousers just enough to let his cock bob free, he was already just as hard as Obi-Wan and couldn’t wait to see his Padawan’s tight little hole take his cock after all it had been far too long. 

“Have you kept up with your daily routine Padawan, I need to know otherwise I could hurt you in a way neither of us wants,” Qui-Gon said seriously as he palmed Obi-Wan’s ass cheek, tugging it slightly off to the side. 

“I have Master, I promise I have.” Obi-Wan nodded as he stared down at his feet on the balcony and could see the toes of Qui-Gon’s boots just a bit behind him sent his heart racing and cock twitching with excitement. 

“That’s my obedient Padawan,” Qui-Gon crooned as he easily pushed a finger into Obi-Wan. Much to both of their delight, his finger went in with ease with a squelching noise. 

“I can’t wait any longer,” Qui-Gon said after working two of his fingers into Obi-Wan and the older man’s cock was dripping pre-cum steadily now.

“I’m ready Master, I’ve been dreaming about this since last time we were alone,” Obi-Wan admitted as he relaxed as Qui-Gon removed his fingers and slotted his thick cock between his ass cheeks.

“We’re on the same page then Padawan mine, I’ve had to stop myself from coming into your room in the Temple and just sliding into your hot, tight hole.” Qui-Gon finished his thought by pushing his cock into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped and a high-pitched moan was forced from his throat as he gripped the railing tighter as Qui-Gon’s thick cock slowly split him open with each inch that was pushed into him. 

“I love how no matter how many times I fuck you Padawan mine, you are just as tight as the first time,” Qui-Gon commented low in Obi-Wan’s ear sounding unbothered even as his heavy balls settled against Obi-Wan’s ass. 

“M-Master,” Obi-Wan keened as he pushed himself upright and rested against Qui-Gon’s board chest. Obi-Wan moaned and lurched forward when Qui-Gon snapped his hips forward. 

“I can’t help myself when I’m inside of you Padawan, you’re so hot and tight around me.” Qui-Gon praised as he gripped Obi-Wan’s hips, holding him in place as he began to thrust his hips forward, each time driving himself into Obi-Wan deeper. Obi-Wan was mewling and gasping as he clung to the railing as Qui-Gon took complete control. Obi-Wan’s cock was leaking and his balls were already drawing up as he was rocked up onto the balls of his feet with each of Qui-Gon’s thrusts and Obi-Wan swore he could feel each one in his throat. 

“Master, oh stars, I’m close!” Obi-Wan blurted out knowing better by now that telling Qui-Gon when he was close than coming and getting punished. 

“Such an obedient boy,” Qui-Gon chuckled, his voice finally sounding strained. 

“We have time on this planet for a while, one orgasm won’t ruin all our fun I suppose, but you know my rule about coming.” Qui-Gon decided and Obi-Wan let out a sob as he nodded his head, yes he did know. 

“Tell me,” Qui-Gon demanded and Obi-Wan felt a bit of drool drip out of the corner of his mouth as he panted for breath.

“I come untouched on your cock or not at all Master,” Obi-Wan finally managed to get out before he cried out when Qui-Gon adjusted the angle of his hips and began to pound against Obi-Wan’s prostate. 

Obi-Wan fell forward over the railing again as he gasped and moaned as his orgasm crashed into him with Qui-Gon’s cock so deep inside of him that it shouldn’t have been possible. Obi-Wan’s vision whited out as he felt his cum shoot up over his stomach and chest. 

Obi-Wan vaguely felt Qui-Gon’s arms wrap around him securely, he defiantly felt as his Master’s cock pulsed inside of him and warmth flooded him as Qui-Gon filled him. 

“We are going to have fun on this mission Padawan mine,” Qui-Gon promised low in Obi-Wan’s ear and the man smiled happily at the promise of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em on Ao3 wanted to see Qui-Gon punishing Obi-Wan so here we are, enjoy!

Obi-Wan was lounging lazily on the massive bed in the suite and he and his Master were gifted for the duration of their stay. They had already made good use of the picturesque balcony and Obi-Wan’s cock throbbed at the memory. 

Obi-Wan’s hand moved before his brain fully caught up to the action. Pleasure sparked behind Obi-Wan’s eyes as he pumped his hardening cock. Obi-Wan whimpered before he jerked his hand away in the realization of what he had done. Shame burned his cheeks as he shoved his hands beneath his thighs. Master hadn’t permitted him to touch himself, in fact, Qui-Gon rarely allowed it and guilt coiled in his gut as the doors to the suite swished open and his master walked in.

"Padawan mine? You look distressed, I was only gone for half an hour," Qui-Gon teased gently even as he sat on the side of the bed, caressing Obi-Wan’s bare thigh, noticing the tenseness of the younger man's body.

"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to," Obi-Wan’s lower lip wobbled as blurted out the words, unable to stop himself.

"Tell me Padawan mine," Qui-Gon’s voice took on a serious tone and his fingers dug a bit harder into his Padawan’s thigh.

"I was thinking about the other day and I... I touched myself without your permission! It was only a stroke or two, I'm sorry Master!" Obi-Wan voice was shaded with guilt and shame, he hated, no he loathed disobeying and he loathed his punishment spankings. So much harsher and humiliating than the lighter pleasurable ones he adored.

"Oh my precious Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan’s face, disappointment flaring briefly in the older man's eyes.

"I am proud of you for telling me right away, however, you know my rules and even a few strokes is still disobedience. Do you understand what I need to do now Padawan mine?" Qui-Gon crooned as he caressed Obi-Wan’s cheek.

"Yes Master, I'm sorry," Obi-Wan whimpered and swallows when Qui-Gon sighed and patted his thighs.

"Over my lap please Padawan," Qui-Gon ordered in a stern tone that had Obi-Wan shuddering even as he lifted himself off the bed and settling over the older man's lap, shifting until he was in a comfortable position. Obi-Wan’s half-hard cock was jutting against Qui-Gon’s knee while one leg felling towards the ground keeping his read end fully exposed to his Master.

"I do not enjoy punishing you Padawan, you brought this on yourself. However I will take into account that you told me right away, now will you be a good boy and accept your punishment for disobeying my rules?" Qui-Gon smoothed his hand over Obi-Wan’s spine as he spoke.

"Yes Master, I'll accept my punishment" Obi-Wan’s voice shook before a surprised yelp was pulled from him when a sharp sting came from his right cheek and a loud smack that follows the pain. Obi-Wan curled his fingers into the sheets of the bed below him as he did his best to relax; he knew from experience that if he were too tense then his spankings would hurt worse. Obi-Wan mewled as his Master’s hand descended on his rear end over and over, adding more force with each spank. Obi-Wan’s squirming body was kept in place by Qui-Gon’s arm pressing across the small of his back. 

Obi-Wan let out a sob and his eyes stung when his Master’s hand landed harshly on his hole. Obi-Wan’s hips jerked forward as he felt his hole clench up before another hit landed firmly on his twitching hole once again.

“Master, please, please!” Obi-Wan was sobbing full out now as his ass throbbed something fierce and his hole ached. 

“Sh, Padawan mine, you’re punishment is almost finished. You know I have to punish one more place on you before it’s over.” Qui-Gon shushed his Padawan who had a tear trickling down his cheek as his body quivered from its place across Qui-Gon’s lap. 

“I’m sorry Master, please, please I’m sorry!” Obi-Wan shook his head knowing what was coming next and wiggled his hips before stilling with a whine when a warning hit landed on his right cheek. 

“I know you are Padawan, but you know my rules.” Qui-Gon sighed as he gently cupped Obi-Wan’s full balls and slowly tightened his grip until Obi-Wan let out a sob at the intense pressure of the older man’s fingers. 

“I, I understand Master,” Obi-Wan hiccupped as the pressure was suddenly released and he ached with it as his hole burned from their spanks. 

“On your hands and knees Padawan,” Qui-Gon ordered as he released his arm from its place across the younger male’s back. Obi-Wan swallowed a moan as he shifted himself up until he was properly on his hands and knees. His head hanging low and his body trembling due to what he knew was coming next, but he knew he deserved it. He disobeyed and he knew the punishment for it.

“I take no delight in this Padawan, perhaps this time you will learn your lesson.” Qui-Gon sighed heavily as he settled behind his Padawan before raising his hand one final time and brought it down on Obi-Wan’s cock and balls harshly. Obi-Wan wailed out as he collapsed face-first down onto the bed as his elbows gave out on him. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he gasped for air as his ass, hole and cock throbbed with pain from his punishment. 

“Ssh my dear Padawan, you took your punishment so wonderfully.” Qui-Gon gathered Obi-Wan in his arms, cradling the younger man in his arms and brushed away those tears before tipping his face up properly. 

“I am sorry Master,” Obi-Wan whispered as he curled close to his Master’s familiar body and felt himself relax as he realized that his punishment was indeed finished. 

“I know dear one, do try your best to ensure I won’t have to punish you again for a while.” Qui-Gon threaded his fingers through the redhead’s hair gently and smiled when Obi-Wan made a purring noise. 

“I will try Master,” Obi-Wan agreed before humming happily when the older man captured his lips in a kiss. Obi-Wan lost himself into the kiss, gladly allowing his Master to take control of the kiss. Obi-Wan moaned into the older man’s mouth when his Master’s deft, calloused fingers prodded at his puffy, aching hole. 

“Master, I’m sore there.” Obi-Wan reminded when the kiss broke, his cheeks flushed as he spread his legs a bit wider as the older man rubbed at his rim. 

“I know Padawan mine, but just because you were disobedience should that mean I do not get my pleasure as well? After all, I spent most the morning thinking about sliding into your tight, sweet body. It would be rude of you to deny me that Padawan mine.” Qui-Gon crooned, twisting his words around and Obi-Wan breathed out in realization as shame coiled in his gut again. 

“No Master, I’m sorry, I don’t want to deny you anything!” Obi-Wan shook his head in desperation as his eyes widened at the thought of it. 

“Of course you wouldn’t Padawan mine, so will you be a good boy for your Master and allow him this?” Qui-Gon brushed his fingers over Obi-Wan’s twitching hole again, applying more pressure to the puffy rim. 

“Of course Master,” Obi-Wan wiggled out of his Master’s hold and onto his stomach before he pushed his knees up beneath himself, offering himself up to his Master properly. 

“That’s my good Padawan,” Qui-Gon hummed his praise and approval making Obi-Wan silently preen as he sank into the praise. Obi-Wan only shivered slightly when the cool, slick touch of oil dripped over his aching hole, calming the slight burn that his punishment had created on his hole. 

“Even after taking your punishment so well, you’re still loose from yesterday. You’re too good to me Padawan,” Qui-Gon pried Obi-Wan’s redden ass cheeks apart as he nudged the head of his slick cock against Obi-Wan’s twitching and clenching hole. 

“Oh! Master!” Obi-Wan cried out as the older man pushed steadily into him, splitting him open on his cock with practiced ease. 

“Good for good for me Padawan, you’re always so eager for my cock.” Qui-Gon panted when his balls settled against the younger man’s upturned ass and he smoothed his hands over Obi-Wan’s sides, washing away the tremors that wracked Obi-Wan’s body at being filled again. 

“I love it, Master,” Obi-Wan slurred as he pressed his cheek to the mattress below him, feeling a line of drool running down his chin as his body was inched up on the bed as his Master began to thrust into him in swift and steady movements. 

Obi-Wan whimpered and groaned as his ass burned as a reminder of his punishment each time his Master’s hips made contact with his ass. The pull on his sore rim reminded him as well and it only made Obi-Wan clench around Qui-Gon’s length tighter. Qui-Gon was openly groaning as he slid in and out of the younger man’s slick hole, loving the way his cock looked moving in and out of Obi-Wan’s spanked raw ass and hole. 

“Normally I would deny you the feeling of my cum Padawan as part of your punishment but alas, I adore emptying myself inside of your tight little hole. You’re lucky I’m so considerate Padawan mine,” Qui-Gon crooned as he tilted his hips properly and grinned sharply when Obi-Wan wailed as he struck the younger man’s prostate directly. 

“Thank you, Master!” Obi-Wan gaped out between moans and lifted his hips up to allow Qui-Gon to penetrate him deeper. The new angle had Obi-Wan seeing stars and he suddenly sobbed when his Master’s hand curled painfully tight around his cock, cutting off his climax at the source. 

“However dissidence Padawan’s do not get their orgasm.” Qui-Gon crooned again before he slammed his hips forward, moaning loudly as his cock pulsed inside of the younger man’s ass and he spilled his release deep inside of his Padawan. 

Obi-Wan sobbed softly as his Master held onto his aching cock until the risk of Obi-Wan’s climax had passed completely before the older man pulled out of Obi-Wan’s body fully.

“You took me so well Padawan mine, thank you.” Qui-Gon crooned as he gathered his lover back into his arms and smiled when he brushed his fingers over Obi-Wan’s hole and felt how the younger man was clenching up to keep his Master’s release inside of him. 

“Love you, Master,” Obi-Wan slurred, feeling wrung out in every way even without an orgasm. 

“I love you too Padawan mine,” Qui-Gon kissed the younger man soundly, holding him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop some requests/prompts on my tumblr as I am taking them currently!  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/  
Or  
https://forms.gle/dRCCW2DBSiiwXwYVA


	3. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous from request form wanted: edging, cockwarming in ass -- Obi-Wan is only allowed to come untouched on his Master's cock but that doesn't mean his Master doesn't get to play with his cock and balls while his Padawan sits on his lap and keeps his cock warm. If Obi is really good (and wrecked), he gets to come when Qui-Gon says. Qui may use any method from pressure to light pain play to keep Obi-Wan from coming until he decides Obi's earned his release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag: Prompt Fill, edging, cock warming, cock warming in ass, CBT, dirty talk, light pain play, anal sex, balcony sex, inappropriate Master/Padawan relationship, ball gag, bondage, Sadist Qui-Gon, Masochist Obi-Wan

Qui-Gon found himself more relaxed in the last few days than he had in almost his whole life. This mission had been Force sent and the time he got to spend with Obi-Wan was what made this mission perfection. 

Qui-Gon took in the beautiful sunset on the planet before sighing when Obi-Wan wiggled a bit from his place on his lap, hole clenching up around the older man’s cock. Qui-Gon lifted his hand and brought it down against his Padawan’s balls and Obi-Wan let out a muffled noise as he stilled. 

“Need I remind you of your place Padawan mine?” Qui-Gon settled his hand back down on the arm of the chair, looking away from the sunset to focus on the young man he was using as a cock warmer that evening. 

Obi-Wan made a muffled noise around the sleek, ball gag that was settled between pink lips. His arms were held up against his chest by cuffs that connected to the front of the collar that Qui-Gon had reverently slipped around his Padawan’s neck earlier on. His body was naked and glistening with sweat under the light of the setting sun, his eyes hazy and his head tipping to the side. His cock was standing fully erect in between his trembling thighs as Obi-Wan did his best to stay still and act as nothing more than a cock warmer for his Master.

“It’s such a pleasant night, I would hate to disturb it.” Qui-Gon hummed as he ran his hands up and down his Padawan’s bare thighs, caressing the younger man’s sac before fondling them lightly before he suddenly squeezed when he spotted a bead of pre-cum bubbling up at the slit of Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan arched and made another noise that sounded like a sob as the sudden pain cut off the rest of his arousal, for the moment anyway. 

“Such a messy boy Padawan mine,” Qui-Gon tsk’ ed as he used the tip of his index finger to wipe away the pre-cum and he dragged it over Obi-Wan’s parted lips before setting his hand back down onto the arm of the chair. 

Qui-Gon was quite pleased with himself, using this method to train his Padawan in patience and control and if he got a perfect cock warmer for the nights he wanted to relax then all the better. Qui-Gon couldn’t say that he was a Sadist, but with the way his hand curled around the base of Obi-Wan’s hard cock and tightened his grip until his Padawan squirmed and sobbed behind his gag then well, perhaps he was a Sadist but his precious Padawan was a Masochist and that suited Qui-Gon just fine. 

“Such a nice night,” Qui-Gon hummed again as he released his hold on his Padawan’s still hard cock and shifted his hips just enough to sink deeper into Obi-Wan’s warm hole. His Padawan shuddered but other than that, there was no movement, but Qui-Gon cupped the younger man’s balls nonetheless, squeezing gently until Obi-Wan clenched around him. 

“You’re doing so well Padawan mine, I know it’s hard for you to stay still for this long and I’m not even close to my orgasm. You’re turning into a perfect cock warmer,” Qui-Gon praised and used his other hand to cup Obi-Wan’s chin to turn his face to the side so Qui-Gon could get a better look at him.

Obi-Wan was openly drooling around the ball gag and his eyes were blown so wide they looked black and there was a certain haze to them that had Qui-Gon smiling as he rolled his Padawan’s balls in his hand as he considered what to do next. 

“I think you’ve been so good for me that you deserve a treat, a little reward before you keep me warm for the rest of the night. Would you like that Padawan mine?” Qui-Gon crooned as he shifted his hand from Obi-Wan’s pulsing balls to curl around the shaft of Obi-Wan’s cock, pressing his thumb to the crown. 

Obi-Wan nodded and made another muffled noise from behind the gag and Qui-Gon kissed his cheek lovingly as he applied pressure to the crown of Obi-Wan’s cock until the younger man was squirming and tightened up around him again. Qui-Gon gave his Padawan’s cock a few strokes before he dipped the nail of his thumb into the younger man’s slit and applied pressure. 

Qui-Gon smiled as he removed his hand just in time for cum to spurt from his Padawan’s cock in short bursts. Obi-Wan was panting behind the gag, his fingers slack now as he leaned back against his Master’s chest as he rode out his orgasm from the pleasurable pain Qui-Gon had given him. 

“That was beautiful thank you Padawan mine, now just relax and keep me warm until I decide we should retire to the bedroom.” Qui-Gon stroked the insides of Obi-Wan’s thighs absently as he spoke and directed his gaze back to the setting sun as Obi-Wan nodded slowly against his neck in consent to his Master’s plans.


End file.
